Lucy's Angel
by Andimpink
Summary: The summary was to big to fit here, so I put it inside. This story is really good though. Erik x Oc (SEQUEL UP)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's Angel

Summary:

Lucy's life hasn't been the most incredible one an 18 year old could have. Her mother: dead; her father: a drunkard and very abusive. One night, after retrieving a severe beating from her father, Lucy finds herself in Paris, France and under the Opera Populaire with the famous Phantom of the Opera. Will Erik become her angel and take Lucy under his wing? Shall Lucy return to her own time and to her father?

Chapter 1

_He's going to be here any minute!_ I quickly ran up the stairs and to my room. My father told me that he was going to be going with a few friends to get a drink. What he meant by that was: he was going to get rip roaring drunk with the bar room bums. Ever since mom had died, he had been getting drunk almost every day and beating me senseless. _If he does it one more time, I swear I am going to run away._ Downstairs, the door opened slowly and then was slammed.

"LUCY!" I heard my dad roar. Quietly, I opened the door to my closet and hid inside. My heart was beating in my throat and my head was throbbing crazily. _God, don't let him find me in his drunken state. _Thumping footsteps came closer and closer to my room. Suddenly, the door to my room opened and was slammed.There is no mistaking that my dad was in my room. "Little Lucy... I know you are in here." my dad said. My hands were shaking with so much fear. _Don't open the closet door._ I heard stuff being knocked off my nightstand and dresser. Slowly, I backed up into a stack of boxes in my closet and sent them crashing to the floor. I yelped quite loudly.

Light poured into the closet as the door was opened. The disgusting stench of alcohol drifted into my senses. I stared up at my drunken father and gulped. "What are you doing in here? You know you shouldn't be hiding from your dad."

"Da... dad... you don't have to..." Suddenly, I was picked up off my feet and thrown out of the closet. My eyes shut tightly and I prepared for the worst. I heard my dad walk over to me and he chuckled.

"Your mother and I made the biggest mistake of our lives in having you." With those word said, he began kicking me everywhere. I painfully felt every bone in my body breaking from each impact. Suddenly, I felt a hand around my ankle and I screamed for my life. My dad began dragging me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I heard a drawer open and slowly opened my eyes. Standing directly in front of me, was my father with a kitchen knife in his hand. _No, please don't do this..._ He put a foot on my stomach and pushed hard. "Let's see if I can make you any prettier." I heard then blacked out.

_..._

When I awoke, I couldn't see a thing. _What is wrong with my vision?_ My hand flew to my face and in horror, I screamed. Where my head should have been was now wrapped entirely in bandages. _What happened to me?_ I began feeling around the bed I was in and was surprised to feel silky sheets. This couldn't be a hospital bed or my room. My head began throbbing again and I clutched it in pain. I was about to try climbing out of bed but stopped when I heard a mysterious melodic voice.

"Don't worry, mademoiselle. You are in a safe place"

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked franticly. _Don't let this be some kind of rapist. _When there wasn't an answer, I asked again. "Please answer me sir. Where are we and who are you?"

"We are in my home and I am Erik. What's your name, mademoiselle?" he replied.

"Lucy and please stop calling me 'mademoiselle'. Erik, where's my father?"

"Your father? When I found you in the street, you were all alone and severely injured. No more questions, child. You need to rest." Erik said and I heard him stand and start walking away. _Say thank you, Lucy!_

"Erik!" I called out.

"What do you want now!" he said angrily.

"Thank you for saving me." I said. _I wonder what he looks like._ Slowly, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_"Lucy..."_

_ "Lucy..."_

_ My eyes opened and I looked all around me. I was standing in a meadow. Not that far away from me stood a small cottage next to a road. 'Who lives there?' I thought and started walking towards it. The scent of roses drifted into my nose and I smiled. Next to the house was a rose garden and in it was a little boy. He looked about 5 years old and had a sack over his head. 'Why does he wear a sack over his head?'_

_ "Hi there." I said. The boy looked up at me and looked down again. "My name is Lucy; what's your name?" I asked._

_ "Erik..."_

_ "Well then, Erik, I have to say that this is one pretty rose garden." I complimented and sniffed one of the red roses. All Erik did was nod and continue staring at his feet. Before I could say another word, a light enveloped me and I went blind for a second or two._

_ "Lucy, be careful of the roses thorns... For when pricked, you shall return to the world of your own..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All morning I was thinking about what the voice said in my head. _What thorns? I don't want to be sent back with my father! _My mind was spinning with all the thoughts of the dream that I completely forgot about Erik. _Erik... what if the two Erik's, the one who saved me and the one from my dream, are the same person? _While I was thinking, Erik walked into the room silently.

"Good morning, Lucy." I jumped at Erik's voice. Suddenly, a dark melodious laugh filled the room. _What a beautiful laugh..._ My thoughts were once more interrupted by his voice. "Sorry for scaring you like that. I have a tendency to do that."

"It's alright, Erik. I shouldn't think so much." I replied.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" he asked. _I can't tell him; can I? _

"Um... I was thinking about when I would get these bandages off my face so I can see again." I said. _Nice excuse..._

"In a couple days we will take them off. Until then, you are to stay in here and heal up." he answered. I nodded and heard him walk out of the room. After about five more minutes of straight thinking, I got really bored. Without thinking, I began singing a song that my grandma sang to me when I was very young.

_Though the winter blows bitter cold  
And bright days are done  
There's a season we'll soon behold  
When we'll all laugh in the sun  
Though we danced and sang through the night  
Now those nights are none  
Soon they'll come a new morning light  
We'll sing and dance in the sun  
Though the fates have torn us apart  
And we don't know how or when  
With the dawn I know in my heart  
We'll be together again  
I've known you a life and a day  
But we've just begun  
Come with me I'll show you the way  
We'll soon live free in the sun  
We'll soon live free in the sun_

"That was amazing, Lucy." Once again, I jumped when I heard his voice. "With a little teaching, you could be just as amazing as Chri..."Erik stopped. _Whose name was he going to say?_ He was very quiet.

"Erik, are you okay?" I asked and there was no answer. "Are you mad at me for singing? I'll stop if that makes you feel better..."

"Oh god, Lucy; don't stop using that beautiful voice of yours." Erik said out of nowhere. "It's just that your voice reminded me of someone I knew once long ago. I find it very hard to think of that person because..."

"... You loved her." I finished. "I completely understand, Erik."

"Thank you very much, Lucy. How would you like it, if I tutored your voice?" he asked.

"I think I could live with that." I replied and I knew he was smiling. "Well, if I'll be singing anytime soon, I should probably rest up." The door to the room closed and I quickly fell asleep.

_Erik and I were sitting in the meadow that lay just outside his rose garden. In front of us sat a blanket with a basket filled to the brim with sandwiches, cookies, and juice. We were talking about how the beautiful the flowers are at this time of year. I was about to take a bite of my sandwich when in the distance, I saw a woman coming towards us with a very unpleasant scowl. _

"_Erik! Get away from that girl before you plague her!" she yelled at Erik. I looked over at Erik and found him staring at me. When the woman finally reached our spot, she roughly grabbed Erik by his arm. "I'm sorry if he has caused you any trouble._

_ "No he hasn't Madame." I said standing up on my feet. "Now, if you would kindly let us finish our picnic." I ripped Erik from her grasp. She gawked at my action._

_ "Fine; you can take the boy and keep him!" she sneered. "Don't let him take off that there bag or else you'll be disgusted for the rest of your life!" and with those words, she turned and marched on up the hill. I sat down and looked over at Erik with a "huff"._

_ "Was that your mother?" I asked him. Erik shook his head then took a bite of his sandwich. "What a horrid woman. I'm sorry if she has hurt you in any way." I kindly put my hand on Erik's. Erik looked up at me as if in shock and quickly pulled his hand out from under mine. "You can touch me. It's not like I have cooties." Erik started scratching his face under the sack. It looked, from my point of view, very uncomfortable. "Erik, if you want you can take it off." I said gesturing towards the sack._

_ "I can't, mademoiselle Lucy; you'll be scarred for life!" he exclaimed. "You'll scream and run away from me._

_ "Whatever is under there, Erik, I promise I won't scream and run away." I promised. With a sigh and slight hesitation, Erik pulled the sack off his head. I gasped when I saw his face. On the right side it was all disfigured, red, and puffy. "Oh my poor, poor Erik..." I said. He looked very confused. I wrapped my arms around that little boy and held him. One by one, I kissed every inch of his disfiguration. The bodice of the dress I wore was soaked with Erik's tears._

_ "Lucy... can I stay with you forever?" Erik asked into my shoulder. _

_ "Of course you can, child, of course..." I said. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. Erik began laughing at the sound. "Well, we should eat before we do anything else."_

I awoke to a tinkling noise. It played a very lovely tune. _I wonder if it's a music box._ My face was so itchy and irritated, but I couldn't get to my skin with the stupid bandages. _I wonder if I can take these bandages off. _Feeling very edgy, I began clawing at the bandages. When one lifted up, I pulled on it and began to remove the bandages. I finally got down to the last layer. The bandages lay in a pile on the floor. I began studying the room that I had been in for quite a while. The walls were a very light dusty pink. In the corner of the room was a vanity; atop it sat a hairbrush, comb, hair clips and pins, lotion, bottle of perfume, and a beautiful music box. On the music box was a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. Slowly and carefully, I stood and walked over to the vanity. One look in the mirror and I screamed.

"Erik, what happened to my face!" I yelled running my hands over the stitches that held together where my face had been cut. Tears came to my eyes and I let them cascade down my face. When Erik ran into the room, I turned and faced him. "Oh, Erik; what happened to my beautiful face..."

Erik walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "When I found you, I guessed that somebody had cut you with a knife or some sharp object. I did my best to stitch it back together. I'm so sorry, Lucy." He looked down at me and smiled. "I think you're beautiful..."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and wiped the tears from my face.

"I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! The song in the last chapter is called In the Sun from the movie The Secret of Anastasia. Well, here is the next chapter. Please review and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"I think you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on."_

_He thinks I'm beautiful... I can't believe it._ I looked up at Erik and smiled. "You really think so?"

"No I don't..." Erik said.

"Oh..." I said dropping my gaze to his chest. He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"No I don't think so, Lucy... I know so." Erik smiled as I became obviously shocked. "Do you still want those lessons? Last time I checked, you wanted me to teach you to sing... but if that's changed..." Erik said sarcastically.

"Stop it Erik! Of course I want those lessons." I exclaimed. A huge grin spread across his face. "Now go outside while I get dressed." Erik nodded and left the room. _Yes!_ Quickly, I walked over to what I thought the closet door was and opened it. I gasped in amazement. Not only was the closet a walk-in closet, but it was stuffed with thousands of dresses. Each dress different and all were gorgeous. My eyes quickly caught a dress that was absolutely magnificent. It was almost the same color of the walls in my room and had lace at the hem of the dress. Even though the neck line plunged a little much than I wanted, it was my favorite of them all.

When I stepped out into the main room, Erik was standing there gawking with his mouth agape. "Close your mouth, Erik. Nobody wants to see the back of your throat." I said flirtatiously. The room I was standing in was what I thought it would look like. There was some sort of lake or pond with stairs leading to and from it. Upon the water sat a beautiful gondola. As well as many pieces of music, there was a pipe organ up against the far wall. Drawings of a girl with curly brown hair and brown doe eyes covered the wall. _That must be the girl he loves..._ Suddenly a wave of envy flooded over me. _It can't be that I'm jealous of her... Yes you are, Lucy; don't deny the truth!_

"Shall we get started?" Erik said taking my hand and leading me to the organ. When he sat down, I stood behind him wondering if I should sit next to him. _Don't be silly. He doesn't want you sitting next to him._ "Please sit down." his voice shook me from my thoughts. _I stand corrected._ Slowly, I sat on the bench next to him. For what seemed like hours, I sang scales and a few pieces from different musicals. "We are done for the day. You have improved from when I last heard you sing." Erik complimented me then began playing a song on his organ.

I really began noticing how hot he looked while he played. His velvet black hair was slicked back and looked flawless. _I don't think anybody could have as flawless hair as Erik's._ He was average weighted and quite muscular. What really caught my eye was the porcelain white mask he wore on the right side of his face. _How come I never noticed that before and what could he be hiding underneath it?_ I was about to continue observing him when I noticed that the music had stopped.

"Don't think that I didn't notice you staring at my mask." Erik sneered at me. I looked at him in shock.

"I was just wondering why you wear it. What's so bad about that?" I questioned.

"Everything is bad about it!" He yelled. "If you want to see this..._ monster_... than go ahead and remove it, but if you do, you will scream and run away like Christine did." I was very confused about what Erik was saying. In my eyes, he wasn't a monster and whatever lay underneath his mask wouldn't scare me. Slowly, I raised my hand to his face and stuck my fingers underneath his mask. Erik closed his eyes as I pulled of the mask.

"It's not that bad; in fact, I have a friend who has something just like this." Erik opened his eyes and looked flabbergasted. I quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on his deformed cheek with a blush forming on my face. "I am really tired. See ya after my nap." I was about to walk away when Erik grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He was staring at me in the eyes. With a single swift motion, he pressed his lips up against mine. The first few seconds I was tense and shocked, but after that, I melted into his kiss. When he finally pulled away, I was probably red as a tomato. "Um... thanks for the... kiss. I'll be going to take a nap now."

As soon as I made it to my room, I felt like a giddy love struck fool. _My first kiss is more than I thought it would be._ I curled up on my bed and with a smile on my face, I fell asleep.

_"Lucy... Lucy..." _

_ I was standing high up in the clouds looking down on the world below. A voice kept calling my name. I turned around to see where it was coming from, but instead found a girl about the same age as me. "Lucy, you need to see something very important for your future. Follow me closely." I nodded. We began walking through clouds. Suddenly, we stopped and the girl pointed down towards the Earth. To my surprise, I was looking at Erik. He was... _

_ "Oh gosh..." I whispered. Erik was strangling a man with his own hands. Tears filled up in my eyes. The scenes changed again and again; many showed him killing people. "Why would he do things like this?" I asked._

_ "It is his past, Lucy. He has been trying to forget it with all his strength, as well as keep it from you." she explained. "Although he has forgotten it, he'll have to face it someday in the near future."_

_ "I guess so, but what has this got to do with me and my future?" I questioned. _

_ "I wish I could tell you, but I have been told not to speak about it. Lucy, I hope you understand what I am saying." she looked at me with her green eyes that were filled with sadness._

_ "I understand you as much as I understand first grade math." I smiled at her. She waved at me and before I knew what was happening, I fell through the clouds..._

* * *

**A/N: Hope everybody liked this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I just am absolutely in love with them. Please review and tell me what you think so far and what you'd like to see. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay peeps! I am going to have Erik answer some of the questions you are wondering in this chapter. Please review!

Chapter 4

I sat up abruptly and fell back down to my pillow. Memories of what the girl showed me kept running through my head. No matter how hard I tried, I kept seeing Erik strangling people. Suddenly, I felt disgusted that I allowed Erik to kiss me. _My first kiss was given to me by a murderer._ I also began wondering how he had found me and how I got here. _Oh, I have so many questions I need answered._ After a few moments of thinking it through, I decided to go find Erik and ask him.

The bedroom door creaked open and I stepped out into the candlelit room. Erik sat at the organ writing down something on a piece of paper. Without even looking that I was here, he said "Come sit down, Lucy. We need to talk." _Yes we do..._ I walked over to the organ and shyly stood next to him. He put down the pen and turned towards me. "Please sit down." he told me. I sat down, but made sure I wasn't close to him. My gaze was dropped to the floor with fear that if I looked at him in the eyes, I would see him strangling the people from my dream. "I am sorry for my behavior last night. Would you please forgive me?" he said. I didn't answer.

"Erik, how did you find me?" I asked still staring at the ground uncomfortably.

"I found you inside the opera house." he said. "You were bruised and bleeding severely. I had no idea what happened to you, but I felt a need to take you in."

"I was abused by my father. He has done so since my mother died and he became an excessive drinker. After a few years, the abuse had gotten worse, as well as my fear of him. This last time was more than I could bear. I hid in my closet and prayed he wouldn't find me." I said. "I was found, as usual. He threw me across the room and began kicking me. After that I was dragged down the stairs and into the kitchen. My dad pulled a knife out of the drawer and I blacked out." my voice cracked at the last sentence. Regaining my composure, I asked another one of the questions I had in mind. "What year is it?"

"It is currently 2012, last I checked." he replied with a hint of pity in his voice. _He feels sorry for me..._ "Lucy, something is obviously bothering you. Please tell me what it is."

"Erik..." my voice was shaking, "... I had a dream last night... and in it you... were... were strangling..." I had finally reached my breaking point. "You were strangling people. I was told it was true by some girl, I don't know who she was, but she told me and I believe her." I was crying at this point.

"It was nothing but a dream, Lucy..." he started.

"No, Erik; I want the truth!" I yelled at him. "I don't want this bull crap you are giving me. Just... just tell me the truth..." I was still crying, but had calmed down a lot. I looked up at Erik and saw he was very tense.

"If you wish, my dear." And thus began his long tale. He told her about his childhood and how his mother shunned him. That led into him being sold to a gypsy man who put his face on display. "One night, after a show, I had managed to untie a rope that had been tied to the cage and used it to strangle him. A ballet girl had stayed hidden inside the tent and saw me kill him. She helped me out of the cage and hid me in the opera house that she trained in when the mob came looking for me." Erik then grew up underneath the Opera Populaire and became talented in the arts; he also became known as "The Phantom of the Opera".

When he was in his teen years, a young girl named Christine Da'ae was orphaned and brought to the opera house by Madame Giry, the girl, now a grown woman with a daughter of her own, that saved Erik. One night, Erik saw Christine lighting a candle for her father and crying. "I remember her saying that her father promised her to send her the angel of music. This sudden urge came over me to pose as the angel of music she spoke of. Using a trick I had came up with in my years in the underground; I made my voice sound like it came from her father's candle even though I was standing in one of my many secret passage way's that spread all over the opera house. She asked me if I was the Angel of Music, and I replied with a yes. Again she asked me another question, but this time, she asked me to teach her to sing. How could I have said no? From that night on, we met in the chapel at the exact time of our meeting and I trained her voice."

Erik never showed himself to be a man and not an angel in fear of losing Christine. As Christine grew from child to a young lady, Erik had grown into a man and fell in love with her. One day, the manager announced his retirement and introduced the two new managers, Gilles Andre and Richard Firmin; the new patron was introduced as well and his name was Raoul de' Chagny. Christine instantly remembered Raoul from her childhood. Erik had dropped a back drop on the leading lady during a rehearsal on the day of the opera so Christine could sing in her stead. Raoul recognized Christine in a heartbeat. Later that night, Erik revealed himself to Christine and took her to his lair. While in the lair, he revealed a mannequin that looked like Christine dressed in a wedding gown. She fainted in his arms.

The next morning when she awoke, she came over to Erik and removed his mask. "I remember the fear in her eyes as she saw my hideous face and my rage. I yelled at her, Lucy. I felt so bad when she was reduced to tears..."

"Erik, you don't have to tell me anything if it brings back..." I said.

"I have to finish now that I've begun. We've passed the point of no return." He said and continued his story. For the next opera, he demanded that Christine play the lead roll instead of Carlotta, the prima donna. The managers didn't listen and allowed Carlotta to sing. Erik interrupted the performance and said "Did I not instruct that box five be kept empty!" for the Vicomte had sat in that box. When Carlotta began singing again, she began croaking like a toad. The managers then announced that the performance would continue and Christine would play the lead. While she was being prepared, they preformed the ballet from that night's opera. A curious stage hand had seen Erik and in return, Erik choked him to death than dropped him down onto the stage.

Raoul and Christine fled up to the roof where they thought they could escape the Phantom. "Christine knew that they couldn't hide from me. I hid up there while they confessed their love for each other and Raoul proposed to Christine. My heart was shattered that night and I vowed revenge. During the masked ball that the Opera Populaire held every New Year's Eve, I showed up and said that the next opera would be one he had written himself. I quickly noticed the chain with a ring on it around Christine's neck. Without thinking, I ripped it off and told her she belonged to me."

Raoul had come up with an idea that they all thought would end him for good. The night of his opera, police men hid in the wings of the stage and in the box with the managers and the box with Raoul. While back stage, Erik killed the man who was supposed to sing a duet with Christine, took his place, and entered the stage. Christine realized who he was, but didn't stop singing in fear that he would be killed. As the duet grew to a close and Erik held her in an intimate embrace, he confessed his love for her. "I was so close to winning her, but I missed it by a long shot. She ripped my mask of my face in front of the entire audience. I had planned if anything were to go wrong and quickly set my plan in motion." That night, Erik brought down the chandelier and dropped through a trap door.

Madame Giry pointed Raoul on his way to save Christine. When he made it the lair, Erik welcomed him. Christine was wearing the wedding dress that Erik had made for her. Raoul begged for compassion and to let him see Christine. He allowed to the fop to see her, but had tricked him all the same. When the iron gate closed behind the Vicomte, Erik through a rope around him and tied his hands down. With a different rope made into a noose, he put it around Raoul's neck and told Christine to make her choice. "She walked out into the lake where I stood. These were her exact words. Christine asked god to give her courage that I'm not alone. Lucy, she kissed me; she kissed me twice. It was then when I realized my big mistake and let her and the fop go. As I hid away in a different room listening to my music box, Christine came back and gave me her engagement ring from her fiancé. I told her that I loved her as well."

A mob had been sent down to find Erik, so he made his escape. There were a few mirrors and one of them had a passage way behind it. Using candelabra, he smashed each mirror until he found the right one. "Where did you go from the opera house?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. _I feel so sad for Erik._

"I hid on a boat and set out to America." he said running his fingers through his hair. Suddenly, something dawned on me.

"What year was it when this happened?" I asked eagerly. _It couldn't have happened recently/_

"It happened in 1870." Erik's face was solid as a rock.

"That is over a hundred years ago! You have got to be kidding me." I exclaimed. Erik shook his head.

"I am telling you the truth. You must want to know how I am still living right now." Erik replied calmly. "This happened while I was in America. I was found there by the Americans who had heard of me from over in France. I was hung a few days after I was found there. When I died, I felt like everything from the past had been lifted off my shoulders, but I was horribly wrong. Suddenly, my eyes opened and I found myself here." Erik pointed at the room around us. "This is exactly what my home in Paris looked like. There was a note set upon my organ and I read it." Quickly, Erik stood and walked over to a desk and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out an envelope and handed to me. "Go ahead and read it." I carefully opened it and pulled the piece of parchment out.

_Erik,_

_You are to stay here for eternity or until the chosen girl comes and learns to love you._

_Yours truly,_

_The Devil_

I suddenly realized what it meant. "I am the chosen girl..." I said. Erik nodded and stared at me as I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Miss Lucy; please wake up!" Erik shouted at me. I suddenly sat up abruptly and ended up hitting Erik's head with my own. "Ouch..."_

_ "Oh, Erik, I am so sorry." I said grabbing his head and looking all over. "Where did I bump it?" I asked frantically. He gently patted his head where I hurt him. I quickly, but lightly, gave him a small kiss on his head. "There all better!"Erik smiled at me and gave me a hug. 'I would kill to have a child just like you...' I thought to myself._

_ "Miss Lucy, can we please go far away from here?" he asked me. I nodded and picked him up and into my arms. "I want to go swimming!" he shouted._

_ "If you want to do that, we shall." I said and we instantly appeared at a lake where it was considerably warmer than the meadow. I sat Erik down on the shore and looked around. "Last one in is a rotten piece of driftwood!" I yelled and began running towards the crystal water. I turned to see Erik chasing me and saw him standing there pointing at the lake. When I turned to the lake to see what the problem was, I gasped and fell to my knees. What was once clear water was now a running red with blood. Right at the water line stood the other Erik. He was standing there with a lasso of some sort and was grinning. _

_ "Why so silent, Lucy?" he asked. His voice was like a knife cutting through the silence. "Do you think you could escape me? Especially when that boy over there and I are the same." I covered my mouth and shook my head._

_ "You can't be the same. He is nothing like you." I said nearly in tears. "He never will be either." When I turned to confirm that they weren't the same, I saw that my little Erik was growing and eventually grew to look exactly like the other. "No... it... this is..." I stuttered as tears started streaming down my cheeks._

_ In unison, the two Erik's pulled out there lassoes and began walking towards me. They both spoke the same sentence over and over. "See what we've become; you will never escape now." As they walked towards me, I crawled over to the lake. The blood was hot and sticky when it rushed over my hands. ' Lucy. there is no other way; the only way to go is into the blood lake.' I thought and tried to come up with a better way out. Giving up all hope of survival, I jumped into the lake. I floated for a few seconds, but was suddenly grabbed by the ankle and dragged below. The last thing I saw and heard before I passed out was two white masked faces laughing like maniacs._

"Ughhh..." I said rolling onto my back. _What time is it?_ I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Pieces of the dream I had kept rolling over in my mind. It seemed highly unlikely that the two Erik's were the same, but I found that it was true. Now wishing I still had my friend who was more like a son, I cried into my hands. Sobs racked my body. **_Lucy, you still have him, but this time he is older and made bad choices._**_ It's different, though. He was younger and was the child I always dreamed of having. _**_So what you are saying is that the person who you are destined to love is the same person who you want as your son. That is completely right... NOT! _**"SHUT UP!" I yelled at myself. Hearing a shuffling sound, I looked over at the chair next to my bed and screamed. Erik sat there staring at me with a very funny look on his face... _half face._

"Well that was a little strange." he said folding his hands in his lap. I blushed and put my face in my hands. _You are stupid, don't you know..._ "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I could feel better _if I had my little Erik back._" I kept the last part to myself. _**You can have your little Erik back, but only if you can fall in love with that**_** man...** Mustering up all the courage I had, I spoke about the previous night."Um... well about the... um... thing from last night. I just wanted to say..."

"That you completely hate me and will never love me." Erik interrupted me. I glared at him and shook my head.

"Yes... I mean no, I don't hate you. I think that I may be able to love you and I will help break the curse, but this will take time, I know." I said and stared into Erik's eyes which were filled with shock and adoration. _Don't look at me like that... it reminds me of...well... it reminds me of a much younger you._ Erik stood up and walked over to the door. Before he closed it behind himself, he looked back at me.

"I'll have breakfast done in a few, so you might want to get presentable." his eyes were locked with mine, but the connection was broken as the door closed. _Dang..._

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I hope you liked the chapter even though it is a little on the creepy side. Anywho... please, please, please please, pleeeeaaaasssse review! Thank you. Thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is probably my favorite chapter that I have written so far. Please tell me what you think and review. Thanks to those who have reviewed before.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I stood up and walked over to my closet. After looking through the dresses, I finally picked a lilac colored dress with sleeves that fell off the shoulders and had black lace covering the bodice. When I pulled the dress on and looked in the mirror on my vanity and realized how ratty my hair was. For five minutes I had a fierce battle with my mop, but finally pulled it back and tied it with lilac colored ribbon. I slowly picked up and read every label to every bottle of perfume on the vanity. Hesitantly, I sprayed a little rose scented perfume on me and satisfyingly looked in the mirror. My black hair was neatly pulled back and my blue eyes were sparkling with satisfaction. _A little Erik you will have soon..._ Shaking my head to get rid of the voice in my mind, I left the room.

"What is taking you so..." Erik trailed off as I walked into the room and sat down at the table. He was obviously staring at me which caused me to look at the ground and blush furiously. The silence hung in the air for a few more seconds but was torn down as Erik spoke again. "I made you some oatmeal and toast. Would you like some milk as well?"

"Yes please and thank you for breakfast." I said. As the food was set upon the table, I suddenly didn't feel too good, but ate anyways. _Eat the nice breakfast Erik made for you. Don't let guilt kill you._ After I ate, I stood and started walking over to the organ. Erik looked at me from the organ bench and smiled.

"You do know you are beautiful, Lucy." he said and walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and held me. "You are so very beautiful..." **_Play hard to get you fool! Do you purposely want to ruin our plan?_**

"No..." I accidentally said out loud. Erik pulled back and looked disappointed. "I'm not in the mood now, Erik. Will you play me something?" I asked changing the subject. He nodded and sat down at his organ then began playing. Even though I wanted to listen to Erik, I just disappeared into my thoughts and memories.

_"Lucy, do you still love me?" A child's voice spoke. I looked all around and my eyes landed on my little Erik. "Don't you still want me with you?"_

_ "Erik, I... I still want to love you and have you with me; it's just that there is something that might prevent us from being together. If I could explain to you what prevents us, you'd think I am crazy." I tried explaining to this little boy._

_ "I would believe anything you say, mom." he said and held my hand with his tiny one. 'Oh, Erik; you're so innocent...' _

_ "Erik, you are just a figment of my imagination. There is another Erik in my world that is an older version of you. Right now, you are nothing like him, but sometime in the future you will become like him." I said. "I know this is shocking, but I like the older version of you; I love him, in fact." Erik stared up at my face and smiled._

_ "You love me..." Erik said, but this time it was the older Erik speaking through the child in front of me. I screamed in fear as the child grew into the man I knew. Suddenly, he pulled out his lasso and wrapped it around me. I was pulled tightly against him._

_ "Let me go!" I yelled at him._

"Lucy! Lucy wake up from your daydream! Wake up now!" I snapped out of my day-dream and screamed again. Erik's face was inches from mine. Surprised, I fell from the chair I sat on. Erik pulled me up and sat me back on the chair. "Lucy, what is wrong with you today? You have been acting like this all day." I stayed silent, not wishing to speak to him about it. Suddenly, he grasped my shoulders and turned me towards him. "Lucy! Answer me now. I need to know if you are alright."

"No, I am not alright Erik. So many things are on my mind and I am always drifting off into my mind." I said tears threatened to pour down my face. "I would tell you, but you'd think I'm crazy. I'm just some girl who has weird dreams about a person who she loves, but in her dreams, the person she loves is a child who wants her as his mother." No longer was I holding my tears. They cascaded down my face. "She can't return his wish because... because... it's just not their destiny." Erik cupped my face and forced me to look at him.

"Who is this man you speak of?" Erik asked. "What is he like?" _Well for a start it is you..._

"He is mostly kind and quite good-looking. His eyes are like emeralds that shine in the sun. When he plays his music, he makes me feel all giddy and want to kiss him for hours. Sometimes, he can have a bad temper, but sooner or later, he will be your best friend. In my dreams, he is the child I have always dreamed about having, but it just can't be." I said with relief. _Now it is out._ "Erik... I am going to go take a nap. I don't feel like talking anymore." I quickly stood and ran to my room. Choking back sobs as I locked the door, I put my back on it and slid to the floor. After a few minutes of sitting there, I cried myself to sleep.

Erik's Pov

I sadly watched as she turned from me and ran to her room. Whatever was bothering her, it had to be the man she spoke about. I sat back down at my organ and played for a while. Whilst I played, I thought of the description she told me. _When he plays his music, he makes me feel all giddy and want to kiss him for hours... Sometimes, he can have a bad temper, but sooner or later, he will be your best friend..._ I stopped playing in shock. Quickly, I tore down one of the covers of a mirror next to my organ. I gasped. _You are the man in her dreams..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik was playing a very soft, flowing, and beautiful piece on a piano when I woke up. Surprisingly, I was in my bed instead of in front of the door. _Erik must have gotten into my room and put me here. _I smiled at the thought of him holding me in his arms. When the music stopped, I frowned. I really liked the melody he was playing. Words started forming in my head as I hummed the melody to myself. _Maybe I should ask him to play again._ Thirty minutes later, I was in a clean dress and had brushed my hair. Slowly, I walked out of the room and looked around for Erik. He wasn't anywhere in sight.. _He must of heard me getting ready._

I quickly began looking for the piano which I eventually found in a much larger room. The room was painted white and had a grand piano in the center. When I touched the seat, I found it to be warm. _He was sitting here..._ From memory I began playing the song I heard as best as I could. After I got it down, I started singing along with it.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight...  
It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
Tonight..._  
_And I, I Don't wanna let you know  
I, I Drown in your memory  
I, I Don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't...  
Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight..._

I finished and rested my head against the keys. _That was very exhilarating and relieving..._ Suddenly, I heard clapping. My head shot up from the ivory keys. I looked over at the door and saw Erik standing there with tears streaming down his cheeks. "That was very beautiful, Lucy. Though, I do believe it would sound better if I played while you sing. It would be much easier." I blushed furiously at his words.

"Thank you Erik; I am sorry for using your music and piano." I said standing up. Erik walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I breathed in his scent. It was musky and very manly. Erik cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed me on the lips. For a few seconds he held his lips upon mine. When he pulled away, I sighed. "Why..." I asked

"I love you, Lucy. You know that man you spoke about last night." He said. I nodded. "Well I met him and told him to leave you alone, because you are mine." I pulled away from our embrace.

"But what about the other part of the dream, Erik. It was you as a child..." he put his finger upon my lips and silenced me.

"I'm okay with that. In fact, when I was a child, I always wished I had a kind loving mother as you are to me. Well, you aren't my mother, and I love you, but you could make an amazing mother for a child like I was." he said. We both sat down on the seat at the piano together. It was silent for a few seconds before he talked again. "Lucy, do you really love me?"

"Yes I do very much, Erik." I whispered into his ear. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled and I remembered I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Erik's melodious laughter filled my ears and I began laughing with him.

"I think my stomach loves your cooking." I said jokingly. Erik chuckled.

"If you are hungry, why don't I go and make us some lunch." Erik stood and walked out of the room. I followed him into the kitchen and we made sandwiches together. After we ate, Erik and I cuddled together on the couch in the main room.

"I wish I could spend every day like this..." I sighed. **_I think you have him good, Lucy. You don't need my help no longer..._ **I was happy now that the voices had gone and I had Erik next to me. While we lay there, Erik twirled my hair around his finger.

"The same thing I wish for as well, mon ange." Erik said back to me. I laughed as he blew inside my ear.

"Stop that... it tickles." I giggled. Erik smirked and continued blowing in my ear. When I covered my ears with my hands, Erik took the liberty of tickling my sides. Laughter surrounded both of us. My stomach began hurting from all the laughing I had done. "Okay... Erik stop... I can't breathe." Erik did as I said. When my breath came back, I smiled.

"Do you know how much I love your laugh?" Erik asked me. _Hmmm..._

"As much as you love your music." I replied. Erik nodded and pulled me against him. For about thirty minutes, we continued snuggling with each other. When dinner time came around, Erik said that he'd go make dinner for us by himself. I watched as he happily walked out of the room. _I do think I am madly in love with you, Erik..._

* * *

**Hey all you peoples! The song from this chapter is one that I absolutely love. It is called A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_I didn't know where I was going. My surroundings passed in a blur of color and I couldn't stop running. Voices whispered incoherently and than a scream penetrated it all. Suddenly, my feet stopped dead in their tracks. I was standing in middle of a giant meadow; it was not like the one near where Erik's used to live. There were about nine or ten caravans parked. Again, another scream pierced the night air. Quickly, I ran towards the scream. When I reached the spot, I saw a man standing over a child. Without thinking, I saw a broom and took into my hands; I swung it around and knocked the man in the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a thud. I dropped the broom and knelt next to the child. 'This is strange; this child looks like...' Quickly, I turned the body onto its back. I gasped at the sight of Erik. His unscarred half of his face was black and blue. One eye was swollen and looked absolutely painful. "Erik, I am so very sorry." I whispered._

_ "Miss Lucy..., is that you?" Erik asked. I began crying right there. Suddenly, I realized that other people might come out of their tents. I carefully picked Erik up and began running towards some trees near the camp._

_ "Yes, Erik; it is me. What happened to you?" I asked with tears filling my eyes. When Erik didn't answer, I started freaking out. I checked his pulse and examined every one of his bruises and cuts. After all that, I just held Erik in my arms. "What have I done to you? I didn't expect leaving you because I was scared would take you away from me." Suddenly, a bright light enveloped me. I was suspended in the air in a room painted entirely white. No sounds came from anywhere; not even my breath could be heard. I looked down and saw my little Erik's limp body. When I reached out to grab him, he disappeared. Suddenly, the room's walls became red as the blood of the lake in my other dream._

_ "You will never have your little Erik again." a mysterious voice called out. Again I looked down, but quickly changed my mind. Below me were the fires of hell itself and the devil holding Erik in his arms. "This is where he is bound and will be bound for eternity." the devil teased. A dark and evil laugh began reverberating off the walls and entered my head. No matter how hard I tried, the laugh was still there. Suddenly, I began falling down towards the fire. One last time I looked up and saw the white room. With all the strength I had left in me, I whispered to the heavens._

_ "God, just give me back my precious little Erik..."_

My eyes shot open and I quickly looked around me. I was in my room at Erik's home. _I am safe... but my little Erik isn't..._ The room was dark and very cold or at least it felt that way. Tears streamed down my cheeks. My little Erik was dead and it was my entire fault. I began sobbing into my pillow and didn't feel the hand on my shoulder, but when I noticed the hand, I looked over my shoulder. It seemed like time froze as I stared into Erik's eyes. He was standing there with a worried look on his face and were those... _Tears? Erik is crying because he is worried about me... _

"Erik, what am I going to do? I can't keep living with these nightmares. Each one... just... they make me... oh what's the use anymore?" I sobbed. Erik pulled me into his arms. I felt safe right here and never wanted to leave. _If this Erik is taken away, I don't know what I'll do..._ As I breathed in the scent of Erik, whatever it was he smelt like, I thought of what I had been through since I came here and met him. _"Beware the rose's thorns... for when pricked... you shall be sent back to where you came..."_ a voice said in my head. _I don't want to go back... not now and not ever... but I still wonder what "rose's thorns" it is talking about._ My tears had finally stopped and I just rested my head on Erik's shoulder. "Erik?"

"Yes, mon ange?" he replied.

"Thank you for saving me and teaching me and whatever else you have done for me before." I said.

"You're welcome and thank you for being a good friend." Erik said and smiled at me. When morning came, Erik stood up and looked at me. "I better go and get breakfast started." I watched him as he left the room and closed the door. _How could this day get any better?_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry my dear readers for the long wait. I've been getting lots of ideas for this story and my others and couldn't decide what to choose for them. So please give me forgiveness. Your ever-faithful authoress,

Andimpink

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters besides my own.

Chapter 9

Breakfast was delicious. Erik made eggs and French toast. As I ate, I wondered where in the world he learned to cook because I knew nobody who could make a breakfast like this taste so amazing! The sad part was, we ate in silence; I so badly wanted to make a conversation but had no idea what to say. It was as if I had lost my tongue and wasn't able to speak. After breakfast I cleaned the dishes we used and put them away neatly. When I finished, I went off to look for Erik.

I soon found him sitting at his organ writing down music. He always looked so content and peaceful whenever he wrote his wonderful music. It made me wish I could do the same thing, but I knew I'd never be anywhere close to Erik's compositions. Without noticing, I sighed our loud. _Erik, Erik, Erik... I love you so much..._ "Hello there, Lucy. Are you enjoying me working or are you admiring me?" My heart nearly exploded from embarrassment.

"Um... well... I don't know. Maybe I am." I hid my face so he wouldn't see me red as a tomato. "How did you know I was standing here?" I asked.

"For one, I have what some would call heightened senses, and two; you sighed really loudly while you were standing there." I blushed even more. Suddenly, Erik burst into laughter. His laugh was so... so magical or at least that's the way I put it. It was just like his music.

"What is so funny, Erik?" I asked crossing my arms. He then began laughing even more. That is when I lost it and began laughing too, even though I had no idea what we were laughing at. It was probably my blush that made him crack up. I hated it when I blushed because not only did my face become red, but if I was embarrassed enough, my entire body would turn a pinkish color. When we both finally calmed down and stopped laughing, I smiled.

"Since when did you turn pink?" Erik looked at me with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Since forever. I knew that was what you were laughing at." My feet hurt from standing so I sat down on the small couch near the organ. "Erik, has anybody told you how amazing your laugh is?"

"Not that I can recall. I've never thought of it like that before." He replied.

"Well, I think it is the most amazing laugh on the Earth." _I think you're the most amazing person on the Earth too..._ "Hey Erik, you remember the dreams I told you about?"

"Yes I do, Lucy. Why do you ask." He sounded worried.

"Well, the first one I had I met this girl and she told me the strangest thing in the world. I was hoping that you might understand what it meant. She said "Be careful of the rose's thorns. For when pricked you shall return to the world of your own". What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea, but I know that I don't want you going back anytime soon. It would kill me if you did." He said coming and sitting next to me on the couch. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It would kill me too."

A/N: R&R please and thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey there peoples! For those who don't know, I have started a facebook page. If you'd like to check it out just look up my name, Andimpink. I'll be posting when another chapter to this story is headed your way and others are on their way as well. Please check it out. Anyways, onto the story after this short message:

DISCLAIMER: Andimpink does not own Phantom of the Opera nor any of its characters. She only owns her own made up people. Thank you.

Chapter 10

Last night was dreamless to my relief. I didn't know if I could stand to face another one of the dreams that made me cry in the mid of the night. As of lately, they had been getting progressively worse. Erik would sometimes come in and hold me in his arms as I cried. It always was a relief when he did so. I was so sure that the dreams might come true, but none had so far.

I found myself wondering that morning about my father. His memory had been evaded in fear of finding a dream of him in the night. It was possible he was still at his drinking antics and coming home and breaking everything in sight since I wasn't there to break. Yet something told me that maybe he had stopped for the sake of me. It was possible and I hoped that maybe, just maybe, he was thinking of me kindly right now. Tears threatened to come to my eyes as I remembered a special memory from when my mom was still alive.

_At the time, I was only four years old. Mom and dad had decided to take me to the park near our house. We walked there in the warm breezy afternoon of June. Birds were singing and other children played around at the park when we arrived. I quickly spotted the swings and begged my dad to go push me while I swung. He told me no at first, but my mom nudged him with her elbow and told him to do it. With no more protests, he took my hand and walked me to the swings. "How high do you want me to push you, Lucy?" he asked me._

_ "I want to touch the clouds, daddy!" I yelled and threw my hands up to the sky._

"_Be very careful David! I don't want our little girl to come crashing down to Earth to hard." my mom shouted as she sat down on a bench across from the swings. Her summer dress was a light green and complimented her tan complexion._

_As he pushed me higher and higher, I squealed with delight. Now that I recall, I remember looking down at my mom as she sat on a bench watching me, her little girl soar above everything. A smile was spread across her face and her eyes were glittering. "Mom, look at me! I'm flying like a bird!" I yelled at her. _

_ "You are flying! My little Lucy, you can almost catch the sun you're so high up." she called out to me. "You're flying, my girl, flying..." Her hair blew across her face in the slight breeze and shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. _

"Lucy!" Erik shouted and snapped me out of my head. "Are you alright? You were awake, but not responding."

"Oh... yeah I'm fine. I was just remembering something special." I replied.

"What were you recalling on, my dear?" he asked curiously.

"A memory of my mom and dad that is one of the very few good ones I have. When mom died, dad became the way he is now: abusive and a drunkard. I was just thinking if maybe he was still there or at least a remnant of what he used to be." I said.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's there. In fact, I'm also pretty sure he is missing you right now." Erik said as he took one of my hands in his. _I hope you are right..._

David, Lucy's Father's POV

_"David... David..." a voice called out. I looked all around the black room I found myself in. _

_ "Who's there? Show yourself immediately!" I shouted to whoever was speaking. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the blackness from around me. I now found myself in the park near my home. It was just like that day when Becca was still alive and we brought Lucy... My little girl... I missed her so much after I realized I had killed her. There was nothing I regretted more than killing my baby girl._

_ "David do you remember this day?" I spun quickly around to find Becca, my long gone wife standing there. She was wearing that green dress that I absolutely loved when she wore it. It made her look even more beautiful than she already was. I had bought it for her on mother's day._

_ "Becca... of course I remember this day. How could I not when it was one of the happiest moments of my life. Of our life." I whispered back with pain in my voice. She walked over and embraced me. I held her right back and breathed in her scent of vanilla and black berries._

_ "She is still alive, darling. Our little Lucy is alive and breathing as are you at this very moment." Becca whispered in my ear. Joy entered my mind but quickly left at the memory of her cold lifeless body._

_ "No she isn't Becca. I killed her. With my own two hands, I murdered our creation, the only remaining thing I had left of you." I cried out. I could almost feel the red sticky blood on my hands at the mere thought of waking up next to my little angel when I came out of my hangover. _

_ "Oh no she isn't dead, David. I wouldn't allow her to be dead. Come I'll show you where she is." Becca took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Once more the scene around us billowed away and we appeared elsewhere. We appeared in a nicely arranged bedroom. Most of the furniture looked like they were from the Nineteenth century. Upon the bed in the room, sat Lucy with a... No! A man! They were speaking and holding hands. Lucy was resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him adoringly. Anger boiled up inside me and I almost shouted. "David, he saved her when she came here. He healed her right up and took care of her."_

_ "I don't see why couldn't have stayed at a hospital in the least! What if he's done something unspeakable to our little girl, Becca? Do you realize that maybe he's..." I was shushed as I heard the words from my daughter._

_ "What were you recalling on, my dear?" the man asked curiously. _

_ "A memory of my mom and dad that is one of the very few good ones I have. When mom died, dad became the way he is now: abusive and a drunkard. I was just thinking if maybe he was still there or at least a remnant of what he used to be." Lucy said. Joy filled up in my body and I gave a cry of pure happiness. 'She thinks there is hope for me, yet!'_

_ "Now that you know David, please try and become a better man. This was her destiny to come here just as it is your destiny to stay strong while she's away. And maybe one day she will return to you and see you as a changed man." Becca said. _

I woke up breathing hard and covered in sweat. _Could my dream have been all real? _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucy's POV

"Erik? Erik?" I called out. It was a couple weeks after the conversation about my dad Erik and I had and Erik was nowhere to be found. There was no sign of him at his organ, the kitchen, or anywhere else in the home. I looked high and low for anything and everything, but to no avail, I couldn't find Erik. _Where could he be?_ Sitting down at the organ, I rested my head on the keys making an awful ruckus. How does one simply disappear without a single trace? My mind was boggled at Erik's disappearance.

Hours later, I was sitting in the Kitchen when I heard footsteps come from the next room. I picked up a frying pan and slowly crept towards the door. Pushing the door open a crack, I peered into the room to see the source of the noise. Erik stood there in front of a mirror with a very nice suit on, much nicer than the ones he actually wore, but I preferred him in his original attire. As he stood there, he straightened his cravat and brushed his hair back with his hands. A, what I would call, dashing grin came across his face, then it dropped, and then he tried another one. I nearly broke out in laughter at the sight, but quickly retreated back to the kitchen chair as he started turning toward the door. As I passed a counter, I placed the frying pan down quietly.

_What has him wanting to look nice? It can't be me... can it? _The kitchen door creaked open as he stepped into the room. _It can! He has a suit, he looks nervous, and..._ Erik walked into view and I nearly shot up from the chair into his arms, screaming 'yes' repeatedly. Another cheesy dashing grin plastered itself on his gorgeous face. "Hello Lucy. Sorry for leaving you alone for quite a while."

"Um... hi. It's okay. I. Had. Things... to... do, I guess." I coyly said while dropping my gaze to the floor. "Anyways, about those lessons, do you think I could have another one sometime? I really enjoyed our first one, and..." Erik placed his hand on my mouth to shut me up. _Thank you!_ Slowly, he removed his hand and pulled me to my feet. My eyes closed as he leaned forward and lightly kissed me on the corner of my mouth. Pulling me into his arms, he buried his nose in my neck.

"Lucy, do you love me?" he asked in a muffled voice.

"Yes, of course..."

"Do you mean it with all your heart? Would you give up your life, your friends, even your family to be with me? I need to know so that I can be certain I'm doing the right thing." he said. _My friends and family... Dad...What if he does miss me and I make the decision to stay with Erik? He might be devastated; then again, he may not._ I looked into Erik's green eyes and stared as they searched mine. Those eyes... I could get lost in them forever. Those eyes could lull me off the edge of the world and I wouldn't give a rat's rear end, but would I be making the right decision? "Lucy..."

"Yes?" I said, tears hanging at the corner of my eyes. Erik's gaze suddenly darkened and the warmth from his embrace turned cold. He let go of me and walked out of the room without a single word goodbye. "Erik?" No reply. "Erik?" I started in the direction he had started when I heard that awful noise. No words could describe such a sound. It started low and got louder and louder. A wail of pure agony and heartbreak tore through my ears. Who made that noise, I knew exactly who, and why it was being made. _Oh my Erik... I am sorry... so very, very, very sorry..._

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It's something though. And I am honestly sorry about not updating it sooner. Please review! Andimpink, is out!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is a longer chapter to make up for the short one.

Chapter 12

The wailing of Erik continued through the night allowing me no sleep at all. He was locked up in some room in a wall. No matter how hard I pounded on the wall to get his attention or how much I yelled at him I was sorry, he stayed in there. When at last I gave up trying to talk to him, I ran to my room and cried, and cried, and cried. _I should have said yes... no I shouldn't have because I love my family and the few friends I did have. He needs you more than you need those trivial people who somewhat care for you, but your father thinks you dead by now. _I tore myself up with guilt thinking about me rejecting Erik's proposal. If I just would have said the right words all of this could have been prevented.

One last time, I went to the wall. "Erik!" I yelled. "Come out right now! I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I thought I meant!" The wailing continued. "Damn you, Erik! Why does god make all men difficult?" Storming away from the wall, I began tearing things off of the table tops. I picked up a candelabrum and smashed a mirror into pieces. "Is this what you want, Erik!?"

"Luuuuuucccy..." Erik wailed.

"Suit yourself, you selfish little brat." I picked up one of the glass pieces and held it to my face to see my reflection. The scars were still there and probably would be for the rest of my life. After I dropped that piece, I stooped down and reached to pick up the sharpest looking one in the pile, but accidently pricked my finger. A burning sensation ran through my whole body. "Erik..." I called as I looked at the wound and then at the glass... _The glass... Oh. My. Gosh._ On the corner of the little shard sat a rose. _Be careful of the rose's thorns. For when pricked you shall return to the world of your own._ "ERIK!" I screamed as blood began gushing out of my finger. No longer was there that awful sound. Suddenly, I heard the sliding of something and then footsteps: Erik's footsteps.

"Lucy... dear lord, woman!" Erik exclaimed as he saw the blood. "What did you do?"

Tears filled my eyes. "I touched the thorn, Erik." His eyes grew to the size of coconuts.

"Lucy, you couldn't have. I kept all roses far away from here." he said, unwilling to believe the truth. I held up the mirror shard to him. "No... NO!" Erik ripped his shirt off and tore it into pieces, then began wrapping my finger. In a hysterical voice he repeated. "No one is taking you from me. You'll be okay. I'm here now." When he finished, he held me in his arms. I listened to his heart beat. It thrummed lively in his chest. _His heart only beats for me..._

"Erik..." I said weakly. "I love you. So much... that it hurts, but it hurts good. Promise me, Erik, that you will never ever give up on me when I'm gone." He tensed at my request.

"I love you too, but..." he started. _He loves me... but..._

"Erik, there are no 'buts' about love. Promise me, Erik." I half whispered.

"I promise, Lucy. There will never be a day when I won't remember you, your laugh, your smile, your..." and then I couldn't hear. All I could do was see his lips moving.

"Goodbye Erik." I managed to whisper before everything went black.

Erik's POV

That day she died in my arms was worse than Christine's betrayal ten million times over. I held her to me and cried her name over and over again, begging her to return to me, but she never did. Never again would I hear that sweet voice calling my name, or her laugh that was like the sound of wind rustling the branches of trees, and that smile would never be seen again. Eventually, I stopped the tears from flowing and carried her to the cemetery where Christine's father was buried. . For a good half hour, I dug a grave for my broken angel. I had wrapped her up in thick pink curtains that were soft and would keep her warm forever, then placed her in the ground. It took me a while, but I managed to find a large rock and engraved her name into it for a headstone. When all the preparations were done, I placed a bouquet of the reddest roses I could find on her grave.

Every month, I visited her and talked with her. In the summer time, I would lie down in the grass and look up at the sky pretending she was pointing out clouds that looked like objects, because it seemed like something she would do with her bright mind. Many hours were spent at my organ composing a song just for her. Little time was spent eating and sleeping, not like I did that to start with, but I was busy keeping myself from slowing life down to remind me of her.

At times, it seemed like she would pop her head from around the corner and come bounding into my arms. She would kiss me softly and laugh at my sense of humor. Her eyes would glisten in the candlelight that lit our home. Our home. We'd sit and chat or she'd watch me cook something for that always hungry appetite she had. Then there were times when I no longer felt her presence. My anger would flare up and I'd scream at whatever god took her away from me to bring her back. When I would cry afterwards, in my head or aloud, I prayed that somehow, he would send her back to me because I was lost without her...

A/N: So... sad... *sobs* Please review so I don't end up bawling my eyes out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: If any of you guys out there thought that Lucy is gone for good... YOU ARE WRONG! Ha-ha! I just love doing that to you guys. Why wouldn't I bring her back, anyways?**

**Chapter 13**

**Lucy's POV**

_I stood in a cemetery. Where exactly that was I had no clue. Walking over to one of the old granite statues, I looked at the names engraved on a metal plate. It was in French. 'French names... I must be in France, but why would I be here?' I thought to myself. For what seemed like hours, I wandered around looking at names of people I didn't know. When I came to the last one, I found it hidden under a willow tree at the back of the cemetery. Being winter, all the leaves were gone, leaving the tree naked. _

_ This gravestone was different from the rest. It was just a simple rock with a name engraved in it: Lucy. Underneath the name was inscribed the words "I will always love you...". Somehow, the name rang a bell. 'Lucy... do I know any Lucy's?' I asked ! 'I'm Lucy, but who buried me? I don't think I'm dead. If I was, wouldn't I be in heaven or something?' Footsteps crunched on the icy snow towards the tree. I heard them and quickly scrambled towards a mausoleum near the tree to hide and watch._

_ A man with a bouquet of roses walked under the branches and to my grave. I watched as he placed them gently against rock. Slowly, I crept out of my hiding spot and moved closer to get a better look. The man wore a thick winter cloak which concealed what his body looked like, but his head was visible. He had velvet black hair that was neatly slicked back and a very handsome face, especially his vibrant colored eyes. The curious thing was he wore a white mask on the right side of his face. I watched as he brushed away the snow of the top of the rock with a melancholy face._

_ "Lucy..." he said. "Merry Christmas. I wrote this for you, it would be better with music, but I knew you liked the way my voice sounded, so I'll just sing." He cleared his throat, and began._

___"Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say__  
__Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me__  
__Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today__  
__Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_I thought it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends__  
__Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me__  
__Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today__  
__Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had__  
__Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life in Heaven_

_Where we never say goodbye__  
__Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me__  
__Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today__  
__Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_I got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today__  
__Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_I've got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today__  
__Hey Lucy, I remember your name"_

_ "It's been really hard the two years you've been gone." he said as he choked back a sob. "If you-you can hear me, let me know. I miss you." 'His name is...' I thought. 'His name is Erin... no. Erwin... not that one either. It's Er-Er...'_

_ "Erik." I said out loud and hid behind the tree. Suddenly, his head jolted up and he looked all around. I held my breath as he stood and looked around. All the memories came flooding back to me; the day he told me I was the most beautiful he had seen, our first singing lesson, me rejecting him... "Erik, I miss you too. So very much that it hurts." I said grasping at my chest. "This heart, my heart, aches to be with you again."_

_ "Lucy, where are you?" he asked looking all around._

_ "I'm over here." I took a step out into where he could see me. He quickly whirled around. At first he stood there looking shocked, but then he smiled with tears in his eyes._

_ "I...I...I..." he stuttered. My lips curled into a smile._

_ "Yes it is me, Erik, but it isn't me. I'm only half me, the spirit half." I explained. "At least I think I am..." _

_ "Lucy, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me, but I have payed the price of hurting you to the fullest, haven't I? Losing you nearly killed me, but you remember, I can't exactly die, since I am already dead." he said. _

_ "Oh Erik... I am not upset with you. We both were a little out of sorts and let the situation get to us." His face had tears streaming down his cheeks. I crossed the distance between us and embraced him. His arms wrapped around my waist and warmth crept into my body. "I've been so cold, Erik, but in your arms, it is so warm." My head rested against his chest._

_ "Lucy... my Lucy... my sweet, sweet Lucy." he cried. "I love you so much, so much that it hurts to even bear to think of you at times. I felt so lost without you, not even my music could be completed without your presence. It was as if your death caused part of me to die."_

_ "I love you too." I said and stared up at his loving gaze. Slowly, he bent down and captured my lips with his. Suddenly, a bright light flashed across the sky, and Erik disappeared from my arms._

**...**

I shot up out of familiar smelling sheets. "Where am I?" I asked myself. The room around me was spinning, but I watched as it came slowly into focus. _I am in my old room. At Erik's!_ My feet were quickly thrown over the edge of the bed and ran to the door. Pulling it open with no hesitation, I ran out. As I came around a corner, I didn't find him. _Maybe he is still out._ I excitedly sat down at the organ to wait. Footsteps came thundering from a tunnel and I instantly knew it was him. As the footsteps entered the room, I stood and faced a red faced, out of breath, Erik. For a few moments, we stood there looking at each other in silence, besides Erik's labored breathing. _Wait...wait...okay! I can't wait any longer!_ Before he could say a word, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**A/N: Awe! They is back together, forever, and ever! The song in this chapter is where I came up with the idea for the story. It is Lucy by Skillet, one of my favorite bands. WOOOO! PAN-HEAD FOR LIFE!**__


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Last chapter! Woo! Don't worry though, I'll do a sequel because we can't leave Lucy's father hanging like a nail.

Chapter 14

Erik's POV

After she disappeared, I ran from the cemetery. My feet thundered through the forest making the trees one big blur. _She has to be there... she has to!_ Pushing myself harder, I ran faster than I had never ran before. All that was on my mind was Lucy. She was the most important thing in my life. Nothing else mattered. If I got shot in the leg, I would drag myself back to her.

Eventually, I made it back to the opera house and quickly made my way down into the bowels of the earth. When I came out of the tunnel, there she was, standing up and turning to look at me. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds and the only thing that could be heard was my deep breaths, until she smiled and ran to me. Her small arms wrapped themselves around me and I held her right back. "I love you, Erik. I love you so much." she breathed into my chest.

I ran my fingers through her hair. "I love you too, Lucy. From the very first moment I saw you." Together we sat there holding each other. When at last we pulled apart, I looked her in the eye and smiled. "I'm glad you are back."

"Me too, Erik. You're my angel Erik, even if the devil has condemned you to spend the rest of your life here." Her eyes were sparkling with tears. One ran down her cheek, but before it could fall, I caught it in my hand.

"No more tears. It is a joyous moment." I told her. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation in my chest, but it didn't hurt; there was a feeling of pure love burning deep within it. Then as Lucy embraced me again, a flash of light blinded me momentarily. When I opened my eyes, I looked at the room around us. We were no longer in my home underground, but in a strange looking room. On a table of some sort sat a large black box. "Where are we?" I looked at Lucy to see her covering her mouth.

"Erik," she turned to me. "I'm back home. We are at my old home."

Lucy's POV

"What?" anger flared in his eyes. "We are back where your father nearly killed you?" I looked away from him. "You and I should be back home. Our  home."

"Look, Erik. It isn't my fault." I told him. "Come on. Let's go see if someone can help us." Erik shut his mouth and followed me out the door. A car drove by the house and he nearly jumped into a bush.

"What was that?" he asked holding me to his chest in case it tried to hurt me. I laughed. I laughed harder than I had in a long time. "It isn't funny, Lucy. That thing..."

"Is a car. It is like a carriage, but it runs on a motor instead of a horse." His face still was confused, but I guess in time he'd learn. We crossed the street to where one of my old friends lived, although we hadn't talked in a long time, even before the incident with my father. I knocked on the door and realized to late that both Erik and I were still in the same attire we had on in his lair. _Crap!_ The door opened and Lilly opened the door. Her jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of me. "Lucy! It can't be you. You... you... you..." she said then passed out. Erik caught her before she fell and lifted her off the ground.

"Erik," I said.

"It's alright. I'll just put her inside." He walked inside and placed her in the couch, then returned to my side. "What was all that about?"

"Everybody must think I'm dead..."

A/N: And that is a wrap. Sorry for making the last chapter short, but I couldn't really extend it all too well. Anyways, thank you to all the people who have reviewed and such. Your reviews do really help and make me smile. The sequel be up sometime, but I might not get around to it because I have other stories that need working on and this summer I'm on a tournament softball team and will be playing through the end of July. Then in August I get to go to Yellowstone (hopefully the super volcano doesn't explode or else I won't be writing anymore for sure.). Thanks once again for your undying support. Check out some of my other stories, if you haven't already, and the story my best friend made for me, For Raylin by the lovely QueenofGeeks14. Ciao!


End file.
